Generally, traditional laparotomy for treating a patient requires a large incision and causes much blood loss during surgery, which slows recovery of the patient after surgery and leaves a big scar, thus negatively affecting the patient's daily life.
To overcome this disadvantage of laparotomy, novel surgical techniques such as minimally invasive surgery (MIS) using a laparoscope have recently been developed.
One example of the related art is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Publication No. 20-2007-0000408 (published on Apr. 6, 2007 and entitled “The structure of Auvard Weighted Speculum adapted LED light with contamination prevention function”).